


If You Can Handle It

by rotten_log



Series: Tea Series [2]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Anal Play, Cock Warming, Enthusiastic Consent, Filmed Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotten_log/pseuds/rotten_log
Summary: Patrick wakes up hungover, he's surprised to find his guest didn't run off while he slept. Instead, he's looking to spend the day at Patrick's house. When you're too hungover to fuck you've got to improvise.
Relationships: Patrick Hockstetter/Richie Tozier
Series: Tea Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133735
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	If You Can Handle It

**Author's Note:**

> Richie is 25 and Patrick is 28!

That fucking tea...

The next morning Patrick wakes up with a wicked hangover. His body feels absolutely furious with him for all the shit he put it through last night. Like taking Tozier's cock three separate times. Not to mention the hours of blowjobs, culminating in a final shower fuck that was a spark of creative genius on Tozier's part. What a lucky stroke for him to stop by last night.

Patrick looks around his bedroom taking in the dark blinds drawn, and the glowing clock set to 2:43 pm. Feels about right. Patrick never wakes up before noon if he can help it, yet he feels foggy like he overslept. Sluggish like he had too much to drink. His head hurts and when he notices a glass of water on the nightstand he gulps it down quickly. Tozier must have left it.

It's the same damn hangover as last time. Patrick is feeling smug now about planning for last night, buying a dozen Percocet and ten grams of weed when he did. He pulls his wooden snuff-box out from under his bed and pops a pain killer with the last of the water. He pulls out a joint too and lights it, savoring the feeling of being well and truly fucked. What a lucky dog in heat.

The pain relief is gradual but complete. He just needs to focus on drinking more and maybe getting something to eat. He rolls out of the bed, joint in hand to grab something cool from the fridge. He should have some kind of takeout in there. When he steps out of his room however he's hit with a wafting scent of breakfast food and his whole mouth waters. Richie Tozier is a chef it appears, having decided not to fuck 'em and flee, leaving Patrick to fend for himself.

"What a tender lover, cooking me breakfast like a fucking idiot."

"It's worse than it looks, I even went to the grocery store. Why the fuck do you not have any groceries in your house, dude? How do you live?"

"All that work for me? Too bad I'm gonna kick you out before you get any."

"I ate while I cooked, but if that's how it is, alright. Bye asshole!" Patrick cackles.

"No stay, I'm fucking with you." He offers the joint to Richie who takes a couple of drags while he finishes the final pancakes he had cooking In the pan.

"Like I'm always saying, a stray like you is welcome here anytime," Patrick takes the joint back, pushes Richie's long curls out of his face and takes a possessive kiss.

He pushes his way into Richie's space, licks, and bites at his lips. Sucks on his tongue when he gets a chance.

"I like kitten more than stray."

"I don't fucking care," Patrick drinks from the carton of orange juice on the counter and smokes the last of his joint, "wanna fuck?"

"Wow. Yes, but also isn't your body exhausted? You came like... so many times, dude."

"I think I broke my record. I lost track while you were fucking me."

"Glad you liked it."

"Loved it. Do it again."

"Right now?"

Patrick throws his finished joint in the sink and grabs his dick. It's sensitive even through the pain killers. He knows his ass isn't going to be any better.

"I like the pain, but... Nah. Later. Maybe just hold my dick in your mouth while I eat."

"What seriously?"

Patrick doesn't answer just gets himself a plate of food and a tall glass of water. Richie is excited, cock warming is something he's heard of, but has never done before. It's perfectly in the spirit of his two-week vacation: to try new things. He gets under the table, salivating from the memory of Patrick's dick in his mouth just hours ago. Remembering last night Richie rubs his palm on his dick as he crawls on his knees to Patrick.

Patrick pulls his dick out of his briefs and lets Richie feed himself. He hears a high-pitched moan and it makes him want to repeat the rough face fucking from last night. Grab Richie by his hair and use him as a toy.

"Quit moving so damn much."

Richie is bouncing up and down into his palm and the movement is turning Patrick's cock warming into a blowjob which isn't what he wanted. Patrick presses his naked foot to the hand Richie is grinding into to firmly stop his bouncing.

"You can touch yourself, but your hand, your mouth, and your dick are for me."

Richie is so turned on. He never realized how much he liked all this rough stuff until last night, he kept begging for Patrick to escalate things and he had started roughly from the gate. Richie's been fucked before, but he's never been fucked how Patrick fucks him. Patrick is rough every chance he gets and Richie finds himself craving the electric feeling.

Richie reaches his hand under his shirt to pinch and rub his nipples hard. The sensations that come from being treated like a fucking sex toy. He feels erotic, euphoric, in a way that's brand new. Something he wants, maybe even something he's been needing. Richie can't believe how lucky he is that Patrick let him come over last night.

"You want to get fucked in the ass? Don't take my dick out of your mouth just answer."

Richie moans a happy affirmative.

"Wanna use some toys then?"

A happy affirmative again. Patrick likes the sound and feel of moans around his dick. He finishes his water.

"Go get naked. The shelf over my bed has my toys and lube. Condoms too if you're a pervert. Pick some out and I'll be right there."

Richie is excited, but before he goes Patrick grabs him by the back of the head to stop him. He rubs his penis through Richie's cheek.

"Before we get going I have something to show you."

Patrick pulls Richie off and tucks his dick away. He doesn't bother putting his dishes in the sink and weirdly Richie does it for him before rushing off to the bedroom. This fucking guy, what a try-hard.

Patrick goes to the living room to get his camera off the bookshelf. He swaps the battery with the one on the charger and starts it up. The footage starts with his own private session, rubbing himself through his jeans before pulling them down to his ankles and working a dildo into himself. He jerks off with it in him and cums for the first time catching it in a tissue. He leans back and closes his eyes, playing with himself a little in the video, before he leans forward and picks up his steaming mug of tea. He winks into the camera and drinks it. Then he pulls his jeans back up and waits. Of course, that's when Richie Tozier showed up. Patrick takes the camera into the bedroom and finds Richie playing with a particularly large pink dildo.

"That's a great stretch if you can handle it."

"I have a pretty big one back home, but this one's a few steps up..."

Richie notices the camera, and Patrick gestures for him to come closer and see. He plays the footage of him fucking a dildo into himself. As Richie recognizes the scene he understands this means they were caught on camera last night.

"Oh holy shit," he tilts the viewscreen as he enters the frame for the first time.

They watch Richie run his hand up Patrick's thigh, fondle his ass after Patrick crawled into his lap. They watch Richie get on his knees and suck Patrick's dick. The angle wasn't set up for two people and Patrick did his best to put on a good show, but it's obvious there's a lot to be desired, more happening than you can see.

Patrick notices Richie getting hard while the video goes and he closes the camera.

"Wanna film more?"

"Patrick, I want a lot more."

"I was planning to sell the video from last night before you showed up."

"Seriously? How much is something like this even worth?"

"Enough money to buy something good, fix up my car. Get a better camera. I get tons of insurance money from my dead parents so I don't need the cash, it's all spending money for me, but you... You literally live in Poor Town. I figure I'd tell you there's money on the table here. We make better movies, we make more, maybe it's not enough to quit your job, but my first video got 200 dollars in the first week of being listed."

"You've posted videos like this? Online?"

"Sure why not?"

"Well fuck... I want to be famous one day. I don't know if I can get away with something like this." Patrick sets up the camera to record the bed, then he works his way over to his dresser, where he keeps a few extra toys he doesn't always get to pull out: black rope, knives, ball gags, collars, whips. Maybe Tozier can handle some of the really fun stuff.

"We don't have to sell it to make it."

The thought of being out as a gay man at work is impossible to imagine for Richie Tozier, Derry resident. Richie tries to imagine being a gay man _as_ work, getting fucked, and making money doing it. The thought makes him feel dirty at first. There's something simple and animal about fucking Patrick Hochstetter. Letting go, giving in to his impulses and desires. Shameless action and reaction. The thought of making cash off it? Making money at anything causes problems. Richie does hate his apartment, but would it even be enough money to move? Could he buy a new car? It's enough to pay for his Adderall prescription.

At the very least it would pay for dinner and a movie.

"Let's put a pin in talking about the videos, and what to do with them. For now, let's make a movie."

Richie is fully naked for the camera to see. His pink dick and dark curly hair give his body a lovely visual contrast in the grainy video footage. Brighter and lower quality than being in the room with him. He smiles at the camera, as Patrick enters the frame.

\--

The video jumps ahead, the camera is moving to examine Richie panting hard. He's face down on the bed. His knees are bent and his hands are reaching between his legs to be tied around his ankles. This leaves his ass on display for the camera to see clearly. A bullet vibrator has been going in Richie for some time now, too long to understand in the state he's in. Subspace, erotic bliss from being tied up and toyed with for hours.

The camera is put down and Patrick comes into the scene. He pets Richie's ass, then turns his eager body in profile to the camera. With the new position, the camera can see Richie's blotchy red face and Patrick grabs his hair and roughy forces him to look at the lens.

"How many do you need?"

"Twelve."

"Twelve? Big number all at once, you sure you can handle it?"

"Y-you said you'd fuck me if I can take 30. Twelve would make 32."

Patrick chuckles and strokes his dick. He's still sensitive and has had no luck getting hard.

"Overachiever. Twelve would make 32, you're right. I'll fuck you if that's what you need."

"It's what I want. It's what I need, Patrick, please hit me."

So Patrick does. He slaps the meat of Richie's ass hard, sending a sharp crack through the air. Then again in the same spot, and Richie's clenched jaw releases and he lets out a gasping cry.

"You need to count Richie, don't you remember?" He slams in hand down on the same spot, red already from three smacks.

"Three!"

"Try again," another smack.

"One!"

"That's right! Numbers don't start until you start to count."

Smack.

"Two!" Now Patrick attacks the other side. "Three!"

Patrick takes a moment to turn the vibrator up even higher, then sticks two fingers in after it. Smack.

"Four!" The next few slaps go like that, hard and consistent in the same spots. All while Patrick fucks his fingers into Richie whose spent cock is growing hard again between his spread knees.

"T-ten," Richie sobs out, and Patrick hears the exhaustion in it.

"Do you need to stop kitten? You can stop any time you want, say your pussy watchwords."

"You're just trying to get out of fucking me, limp dick," Richie pants out cheeky as ever.

A hard slap, maybe the hardest of the night aimed to catch the underside of Richie's balls. Who screams out in shock and recoils away. Patrick pulls his fingers out to grab Richie by the back of the head.

"Better say your number, Rich," right before raising his hand for the next hit.

"Eleven," said just in time for the final smack to land.

"Twelve!" Richie shouts, triumphant and panting from exertion.

Without warning, Patrick pulls out the vibrator still running and switches it off. Then he moves to get between Richie's legs and untie his wrists from his ankles one at a time. Richie relaxes as he's now able to pull his wrists up to support his head. With his knees bent and spread around Patrick he takes a deep breath and lets himself feel proud. Patrick starts to firmly rub his abused cheeks, dipping a hand in to rub at this slick hole every now and again. He leans forward to lick his reddened cheeks, and Richie moans at the soothing feeling. The wet warm caress feels like a balm to his sensitive skin.

"Seriously Patrick if you can't get hard it's not a big deal. I can just go home. I'm gonna be jerking off to this one for a while."

"Mmm," is all Patrick says in response. He's still too soft, but Richie held up his part of the deal. He took way more than 30 hits tonight if you count the ones they didn't count during the scene. Richie deserves a good hard fucking, he earned it. Good thing Patrick has just the toy.

"Stay here just like this."

Richie does as he's told, but watches Patrick get up and crawl to the shelf above his bed where his toys are. Patrick picks up the pink dildo Richie was admiring before. Long and wide, sculpted and textured to feel like the real deal. It's like nothing Richie's had in him before. He bites his lip at the thought of Patrick pushing that into him.

"Well, how about it?"

"Yes, please. Should I move for the camera?"

Patrick laughs at that, what a fucking slut this guy is. He goes over to the camera instead and picks it up.

"How about some more first person instead?"

Richie shivers and turns his face away to nod and stop himself from begging for what's being freely offered. The camera captures a close-up of Richie's red ass, his slick stretched hole, his spread thighs, his hard dick hanging down.

"Hold yourself open, Rich." Richie reaches back with one hand.

Patrick pours a generous amount of lube onto his hole. Then he scoops some up with his fingers and presses them in. He quickly adds four fingers knowing Richie is ready for it from earlier. They stay like this for a bit, the camera's mic capturing Richie's whines of pleasure.

"Please, I'm ready for you to fuck me. I need it now, I've done everything! Please, I need it!"

Patrick can't argue so he provides, dipping the head of the dildo into the lube and adding more, rubbing the full length between Richie's cheeks.

"Can you feel how big it is? Think you can handle all this, kitten?"

"You need to let me have it, Patrick! I've been so good for you! I want it, please! Please!"

Slowly Patrick pushes the toy into Richie who squirms down onto it and lets out little cries. Once it's halfway, Patrick pulls it out, then pushes it back in just as far. It's more shocking going in the second time because it goes in faster. Richie tries not to clench down too hard so it can slide in and out. His dick drips onto the mattress. Patrick repeats this motion over and over, working his way further inside each time. Once the entire pink cock is inside Patrick lets go to fondle Richie's body and take in the full scene with the camera. 

Richie rocks his hips feeling the toy shift and adjust inside of him. Mindlessly letting out sexy little sounds from the stimulation. He reaches for his dripping cock to once again stop himself from cumming too early. Patrick knows that's his queue to grab the dildo again and fuck it in and out one-handed. The desire to yank Richie's head back, to grab his dick, manhandle him, push down his lower back... but he's trying something with this footage. He's trying to make it anonymous. Richie might agree to sell that. He fucks Richie hard, who rocks and cries and tries not to beg for it harder.

Richie is creative, his radio show is really popular for the characters he plays. They have their own art in the local paper, cute little bios on the radio station's website. Making media is Richie's natural calling it seems, besides being a marathon cockslut for men who know how to fuck him right. If Patrick could get this guy to make and sell this kind of video it would be a public service. People were always telling Patrick to make the world a better place for a change.

"P-Patrick!" Richie pulls Patrick's attention back to him.

His mind had wandered to the point he was barely moving the dildo at all. Richie didn't seem to need his help though he was still fucking himself back onto it. Squirming and jerking off sweet and slow. He's coated his cock with the lube that had dripped down his ass. Richie's gentle with himself in stark contrast to the rough treatment he begs for from Patrick.

"It's so good. Thank you. It's so good. I ne- I needed this. Thank you," with every thanks he thrusts his hips back forcing the large dildo in far and hard. Richie cums all over his hand and the mattress and Patrick captures the whole thing on camera before cutting the power and tossing it aside.

Patrick pushes Richie by his back hard, presses his stomach into the wet spot he made. Patrick uses both hands to hold him down and fuck the toy into him for a few minutes longer and Richie just takes it, blissfully. He feels grateful as he lulls into the pleasure of being used. He's oversensitive, but it feels right. Pushing himself feels good. He's past the point of begging, he simply enjoys whatever he's given. He'll take all the attention he can get as long as Patrick is willing to give it.

Patrick pulls the dildo out and tosses it over by the camera, roughly turns Richie around to face him, and press their bodies together. Richie is pliant and relaxed, he wraps his legs around Patrick and grinds his spent cock into the soft fabric of Patrick's briefs. Patrick wraps his arms under Richie's waist and manages to press their bodies impossibly closer. Stricks his tongue into Richie's warm mouth. Coaxes Richie's tongue into his own, sucks and licks and massages every part of Richie's magic mouth.

"I can't wait to fuck you again. You gonna let me cum in you? You gonna let me record it?"

"Yeah," Richie nods with a sleepy smile, "yeah Patrick I am."

"I was thinking you should make a character. Someone that you play in the videos, I think you'd be good at it. I think it'd be hot as hell." Richie sucks Patrick's bottom lip, licks it, opens his mouth, and invites Patrick's tongue inside again and again.

"A character, huh?"

**Author's Note:**

> Condoms are cool, use condoms. Safewords are a great idea & also... sexy...


End file.
